dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CanBoy67
Welcome to the ! Hi CanBoy67, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:145066464.jpg page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MetroMara (talk) 21:44, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Talk Page Start Hello and Welcome! Welcome to DARP! My name is Ck, and I'm a Bcrat here. We're happy to have you join us! I took a look at your Sorting forum. I'm not part of the Sorting team, so I won't be able to officially approve your character, however I do see a few things you'll need to change before a member of the Sorting team can. Your first two characters cannot be exotic-- that is they can't have any extra magical abilities. So Ophelia won't be able to manipulate fire. Also, I noticed it says that she grew up in a pure-blood family, yet... it seems also that she wasn't aware of magic until her first signs manifested themselves when she was younger. If she grew up in a pure-blood family, typically kids grow up seeing their parents use magical spells... so I think she would know about magic? If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:56, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :In the future, when you respond to messages, it's more helpful to respond on the talk page of the user who owled you-- that way they get the notification. Chat is a great place to visit if you've got questions, otherwise you can take a look at the start-up guide as well! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:03, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Oh Okay Sorry I'll fix those. I'm extremely new to role-playing wikis. Character Pages Hey! I saw your question to Alyssa. Alyssa leaves for her spring break and will be on airplanes all day tomorrow. :P Yes, you have to wait for your character to be approved before creating the character page. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:38, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Welcome to DARP! Hi! Welcome to DARP! I'm Jaye-- another Bureaucrat here, and the Head of Sorting & Stores. I took a look at your forum and made some notes at the bottom. Check that out and make the necessary changes, and I'll check it again to see if she's ready to sort, yeah? :) Again, welcome to DARP! If you have any questions, don't hesitate on owling me, or anyone else in the Admin Team. Coding You took out some important coding, but I fixed it, so it should be better now. :) Roleplay Etiquette Hello there! I see you got your character approved, and you've worked out the coding for the word bubbles too, that's awesome! I noticed that you inserted yourself into the RP that Jaye and I had going on in Madam Malkins. Generally speaking... people don't do that. You can RP your character freely anywhere that has a "General RP" header (for example, most classes) but if there's a separate header for two characters, that means that those two users would like to keep the RP to themselves. :) The best way to find people to RP with would be in our chat (which you can find on the Recent Wiki Activity page), or by owling other users if you aren't comfortable joining our chat room. If you have any other questions, feel free to owl me back! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:49, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Roleplay? Hey, I noticed you seemed really excited to starting roleplaying with your character... Your character and mine (Bennett Wells-Marshall) could roleplay if you wanted... Message me on my talk page if you want to! Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:02, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Roleplay? Hey, I noticed you seemed really excited to starting roleplaying with your character... Your character and mine (Bennett Wells-Marshall) could roleplay if you wanted... Message me on my talk page if you want to! Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:04, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Do you mind if we try somewhere else, like North Side Diagon Alley? I think Olivander's is mainly devoted to finding a wand. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:14, March 21, 2016 (UTC) How about we go here: Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour? And I'll be using Bennett Wells-Marshall. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:18, March 21, 2016 (UTC) I posted at North Side Diagon Alley. See you there! Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:22, March 21, 2016 (UTC) I replied :) Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:30, March 21, 2016 (UTC) I posted Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:36, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Your turn Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:40, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Replied. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:45, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Posted. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:50, March 21, 2016 (UTC) You're up. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:53, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Fixed it. If you wanna change your reply you can. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:57, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Replied. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 21:06, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Youre up. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 21:14, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Back. I posted, btw. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 23:42, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Acquisition of wand Feel free to make a sub-heading (3=) with your char's name and post on Ollivander's. :) Alex Jiskran 23:11, March 21, 2016 (UTC) No problem bud! Anytime :) Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 00:08, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Character Pages Hey! Welcome to DARP! :D I'm Kayle/NAP, a Rollback here on the wiki, and I saw that you're having some trouble with the coding on your character page for Ophelia. Before I touched any of it, I wanted to get your permission first, since I don't know if you have any other users working on it. :D So, I was wondering if you would like my help on it? I'm relatively okay with code, so I could probably figure it out? :) Again, welcome to DARP, and I hope your day is/was great. :D Wand The combination in the first example would want and adventurous, inquisitive wielder, loyal and looking for his/her place in the world. Does that suit Ophelia? Alex Jiskran 00:49, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey and welcome So, I maybe was stalking recent activity and I noticed you sent CK an owl asking about simaeltous Roleplays. In response, you can. Most of us have at least two or three going on at any given time. Although, if you want to RP, I'll RP with you. Let me know which one of mine and where and I'll be there~! PS: All of mine are here. Although, currently only Alissa, Alyss, and Alessa can do it in Diagon Alley. Totally not weird. :) I definitely had the exact same question when I started roleplaying. :) You can RP your character in as many places as once as you like. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:37, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :Additionally, something that might help, if that's weird, is looking at our Calendar. One day in the real world is equivalent to 4 days in the roleplay world (In character... referred often to as IC). So... if it helps, you can pretend they are happening on different days. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:38, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Re Of course! I'd love to RP, and I would now, but my iPad keeps me from posting quick enough to manage more than one at a time, but I'll definitely let you know when I can. :D RE: RP pages, or character pages? The former is a no, unless it's a shop, in which case it would have to be registered first in the Stores Registration page, and approved. The latter is a yes - regular users can create character pages once the character is approved. Hello CanBoy67, Im glad you want to adopt Supriti Verma and im happy to give her to you. I hope you enjoy playing her! :) Unicornhugz (talk) 18:16, March 24, 2016 (UTC)UnicornHugz I will certainlly researve her for you. Have a wonderful day! :) Unicornhugz (talk) 18:23, March 24, 2016 (UTC)UnicornHugz I will reserve her for you :) Have a wondrful day! Unicornhugz (talk) 18:25, March 24, 2016 (UTC)UnicornHugz